Big Time Twists and Turns
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Jen and her friends are married to the boys and they live in Tennessee when they really should live in L.A.for the boys, but the boys made sacrifices and Jen is a country singer.KendallxOC,JamesxOC,LoganxOC,CarlosxOC. Please Review and Read
1. Chapter 1

BTR Fan Fiction Character Notes

**Title: Big Time Twists and Turns **

**Chapter 1**

**Ages as of 2011****Ages as of 2012**

The Schmidt's

22 23 Kendall Michael-November 2, 1989

20 21 Jennifer Lynn (Jen)-August 18, 1991

1 2 Kylie Joy-February 28, 2010

0 1 Justin Kyle-June 4, 2011

The Henderson's

23 24 Logan Mitchel-September 14, 1988

21 22 Emily Rae-April 28, 1990

1 2 McKenzie Rae-November 18, 2010

0 1 Ryan Mitchel-April 14, 2011

The Maslow's

22 23 James David-July 16, 1989

20 21 Nicole Renee-August 6, 1991

1 2 Jessica Renee (Jessie)-February 14, 2010

0 1 Nicholas David (Nick)-May 28, 2011

The Pena's

23 24 Carlos Isaac-August 15, 1988

21 22 Vanessa Marie-April 5, 1990

1 2 Isabella Marie (Izzy or Bella)-December 4, 2010

0 1 Maxwell Isaac (Max)-February 14, 2012

**-Tour Starts: June 14****th**** 2010**

**Other Notes:**

-All of the guys and girls met in 2009

-The band always goes on tour during the summer

-The guys and their families live in Tennessee, because Jen (Kendall's wife) is a country singer. They fly in 1 to 3 weeks of a month, so they can record, film, interview, do a photo shoot, or concert in L.A.(they can do a concert anywhere else to) it just depends on what they're doing.

*Note: I just made these time frames up*

-Recording a song-1 1/2 weeks

-Filming (Show or Music Video)-2-3 weeks

-Interview-3 days-1 week

-Photoshoot-1-2 weeks

-Concert-2-3 weeks and a couple of days (depending on where they're at)

-Tour-sometimes takes 2 1/2 months or longer

-Emily and Nicole are sisters

-Anniversaries:

-Kendall and Jen-November 10, 2009

-Logan and Emily-December 18, 2009

-James and Nicole-March 17, 2009

-Carlos and Vanessa-April 25, 2009

-Other Characters:

-Jess-Stylist 1

-Mandy-Stylist 2

-Jamie-Manager

-Ali-Publicist


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BTR's P.O.V

3 years earlier in 2008

We lived in Tennessee, because we all wanted to be professional hockey players for the Knoxville Ice Bears. We lived at the Smoky Woods (cheesy name, I know). There were always new kids moving in, but we could feel today was going to be different for all of us. Just as we were getting out of the elevator, excited about going to the pool, we all took one step out of the elevator, and saw four beautiful, _**very **_attractive girls, around our ages waiting at the front desk for Mr. Bitters, who was getting their room keys. We decided to not go into the pool just yet; we wanted to talk to the girls.

Jen's P.O.V

I was nervous, when I saw these four **extremely **hot boys walking towards us. Vanessa, Emily, not even Nicole, who has an eye for cute boys were paying attention to them. When they finally came over, all of us turned around. As girls, we all instantly loved **one **of them**.** I loved Kendall, Nicole loved James, Emily loved Logan, and Vanessa and Carlos were meant for each other. By the middle of our conversation we all discovered that we all had something in common with them. Kendall and I both loved to sing and make music. Nicole and James were both obsessed with their looks. Logan and Emily were both very smart and wanted to become doctors. Vanessa and Carlos both loved to have a good time. As Kendall was talking to me, I was in awe wondering if this was really happening to me. As Mr. Bitters was coming back with our keys, the conversation started to end. Just before Mr. Bitters came out, the boys asked us if we wanted to go out to dinner with them that night, we answered yes, and as soon as we got to our room, we were all jumping up, and down wondering if that conversation had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa's P.O.V

NOW

I couldn't believe it had been three years since we all met the guys, but for some of us, it had been 1 or 2 years since we got married to them. We all had 2 kids now; we each had a boy and a girl, the same ages. The boys' careers as a singing group had just taken off, so was Jen's dream of becoming a country singer. As the boys were in L.A. and New York, promoting more of their new show and C.D, we all found it kind of hard to just have normal relationships, plus being in the public eye with a new but somewhat old relationship was hard to hold our relationships. Even though we all have been married for a year or two, it was still hard for us to all be apart, because some of the time we all couldn't go with the guys to wherever they were heading to. But whenever we all couldn't go, all of us girls were still in the same place; we all knew what it was like to be in relationships like this, so we could all help each other get through it. We could all be together only if Jen wasn't on tour or off recording a new song, and whenever she wasn't we would always go with her to help her watch Kylie and Justin, but also because there was enough room there for us. Whether we were with the guys or not, we were still always together. After all, we all had been best friends since Kindergarten.

Carlos' P.O.V.

As I looked at Vanessa sitting next to me by the pool, I couldn't help but just to watch her, I wondered how I got lucky to be with an amazing, gorgeous girl like her, and lucky enough for her to want to marry me; on top of that her having our two wonderful, energetic children Izzy and Max. In my eyes she was the most beautiful and perfect girl of my life. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Vanessa and I had the best 5 years of our lives, we had been through a lot together, and even though some of it was the worst things you could imagine, we still had stuck together as a couple to overcome it.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was watching T.V. while Justin was in his crib napping. Jen and Kylie were at the store, getting things for the party that was going to happen here later tonight. I heard the door fly open with Kylie running in.

"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy!"

"Kylie...Kylie...Kylie!"

"Look we I got at the store!" She pulls out some starbursts.

"Ooooo...yummy..."

"Ya, we got you something to." She gave me a Snickers bar.

"Thanks Kylie." I said as I was getting up to go see Jen, to see if she needed any help.

"You're welcome daddy." She hugged my leg.

"Go play, I need to talk to mommy."

"Okay bye, I love you daddy."

Jen soon came in with some bags, and told me to get the rest from the car. When I came back in Jen was putting away the groceries, about to check on Justin.

"Jen, I need to talk to you..."

"Okay..."

"So I got a call today from Gustavo, he said they wanted Big Time Rush to go on a promotional tour, so we can shoot some footage for the show, that's going to show us coming back from tour. He also said we're going to open up for the Justin Bieber.

"Wow...really?"

"Ya, I don't want to leave you and the kids, but I'm going to have to."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week-"

"That soon? Do the other guys know?"

"Ya, they all know."

"Wow...well how long are you all going to be gone?"

"2 1/2 months, we'll be back in time for your birthday."

You're going to miss a lot, I mean with Kylie and Justin."

"I know, but we can web chat, talk on the phone, text, and email. Besides, the other girls are going to stay here too." As I see Jen start to cry, I pull her into a hug from me, and she buries her head into my chest.

"You won't be alone..." She cries a silent cry a little bit more, not trying to let Kylie hear her, as I reassure her.

"Are Logan, James, and Carlos telling the girls the news now?"

"Ya..."

"So who's going to go with you guys...like Katelyn and Erin (who play Jo and Camille from the show)?"

"Jamie, Jess, Ali, Mandy, Katelyn and Erin are going with us."(Please Note: the only reason why Katelyn and Erin are going is because they're going to shoot some scenes for the show.)

"Okay...that's good."

"Yup..."

"Just promise you won't do anything stupid."

"Jen, why would I do anything stupid, what do you think I would do...cheat?"

"You're going to have a lot of girls coming after you."

"Yea, a lot of little girls."

"And young women...are you guys taking Freight Train?"

"Yea, I've got a feeling we're going to need him."

**2 Days Later, Still Kendall's P.O.V.**

We were getting ready to get on the plane to leave for L.A. to start our 2 1/2 month tour. We were all crying, cuz this was our first major tour, even if we were just headlining for a popular band. I had wished that the girls and the kids could come with us, but there was just not enough room.

"I love you Kendall..."

"I love you more Jen...here I got you this." I hand her the jewelry box. She opens it and gasps.

"Kendall, it's beautiful...I love it thank you." She pulled out the necklace out of the box as I pulled out the same necklace I had, out of my shirt and showed it to her to assure her that I wasn't going anywhere (he was wearing it that day). We were going to wear them every day for the rest of our lives.

Jen's P.O.V.

When I pulled out the necklace, I was crying tears of joy then. It was a necklace with a key shaped charm on it. I looked on the back; he engraved it to say**,**_** "You're the key to my heart. This is my key to your heart."**_ I cried even more, knowing that he would never disregard my trust of any kind, and that I would always have him with me. This wasn't the only beautiful thing he gave me. When we met he gave me a promise ring to wear on my left finger, which I wear it behind my wedding ring now, meaning wherever we went at anytime, we'd always be together. When he went to L.A. to audition for the show he gave me a ring that had a skinny band, but it had two hearts colliding and making a knot. He told me it meant to him, that we'd always be a strong couple, no matter how hard things got. To this day, I still wear everything he gave me.

Logan's P.O.V

"I'm going to miss you so much Logan."

"I know Em, but we can call and talk to each other every night."

"Ya, I love you so much Logan Henderson."

"I love you too Emily Henderson. Okay Kenzie and Ry, I got to go guys."

"Where?" McKenzie asked in wonder. When I saw them ask me that I glanced up and saw Emily cringe at the question.

"Um...daddy's got to go on tour...I'm going to go with Uncle James, Carlos, and Kendall."

"Okay...bye daddy."

"Bye guys, be good for mommy, I'll call every night, okay?"

"Okay, I love you daddy."McKenzie said.

"Ahh...I love you more Kenz, love you bud."

It was hard to say goodbye to my two kids, who were to little to understand what was going on.

Nicole's P.O.V

It was hard to see James say goodbye to Jessie and Nick; I knew he didn't want to, but he had to. When it came time to say bye to me, it wasn't easy for him or me. We had been inseparable for the last 2 years, but now came the hardest part. Even though we both knew it was going to have to be our last goodbye for a while, but we didn't want it to be. I knew he would call, email, and text me but I knew it would never be the same, until he came back home to be with us. I knew he would come back to us, but I always wondered if he would change at all, not that he needed to,_**I loved him just the way he was**_. He wasn't anything like his character James on the show; he was a genuine guy, who really cared about his family and friends.

Carlos' P.O.V.

Even though all of the others had a baby a couple of months ago, it was still hard for me to say goodbye to Vanessa, and Izzy, they've always been my everything; I always gave them my all, whether I was there, or not. But I gave music and acting my all too. Sometimes things just didn't work out the way we had all planned it. I knew all of the girls would try to make it to some of our shows, but _when_ was the question we were all asking ourselves. As I was picking up Izzy, I was curious about what she was going to look like in another 2 1/2 months, she wasn't even one yet, but she was constantly learning and turning into a little person; I was afraid of what I was going to miss something important, but Vanessa said she would keep me posted on what was going on with my little girl. As I was saying bye to her she mumbled, "Dada", everyone heard it and was so happy, after all she was only 6 months old, and I was about to leave for 2 1/2 months on a cross-country tour. Her saying "Dada" for the first time really cheered me up. When I put her back in her stroller, I knew it was the hardest part of my life; now it was finally time to say goodbye to my partner in crime, my beautiful wife.

"I love you Vanessa."

"I love you to Carlos."

"I love you, and Izzy so much it hurts, but I'll call you every night."

"Izzy and I'll be waiting beside the phone."

"Good...you're my girl, and nothing could ever change that."

"Good, I hope I'm the only one...well except Izzy of course." When we looked at her she just laughed, because she knew we were talking about her.

"Carlos, it's time to get on the plane now." James told me.

"Kay...I guess it's time for me to go now."

"Yup...I love you so much, call me as soon as you get there."

"Okay, I'll have everyone call."

"Ya...we're going to be at Jen and Kendall's."

"I love you Vanessa."

"I love you too...bye."

"Bye."

Nicole, Emily, Jen, and Vanessa's P.O.V.'s

As we watched their plane take off, we couldn't help it but cry, but also wonder what could happen in the next 2 1/2 months they would be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 4

BTR's P.O.V.

Every night we all called home, to check up on things, we loved we all had great support systems, butwe wished all of the others could come with us. We always wondered if it was going to be like this, whenever we were going on tour, we couldn't bring them with us. We all hoped not.

Carlos' P.O.V.

When I was talking to Vanessa one night she said she needed to talk to me. We were already a month into the tour we still had 25 dates left on the list. What could she possibly have to tell me?

"Carlos, I'm pregnant."

"Wait...what...when...?"

"We conceived June 12th."

"So you're a month along."

"Yup..."

"Have you told Izzy and the other girls yet?"

"Ya, but I told the girls to not tell Kendall, James, and Logan cuz I didn't want you to find out from them. Well are you surprised?"

"Yes very...wait so when are you due then?"

"Sometime in February."

"Wow...is Izzy excited?"

"Yes very...I got her a little play baby for when she can kind of hold it and stuff, just to practice, but you know she's only seven months old; she can do a lot, but not really that much."

"Ya...are you feeling sick; do you want me to come home?"

"No, Carlos you only have a couple more weeks left, focus on that, and I'll see you when you get home."

"Yes I'm positive." Vanessa hears Izzy. "Hey I got to go Izzy's crying for me."

"Tell her I said 'hi', has she said anything else besides 'dada'?"

"Ya, she says cookie, doggie, and momma now."

"Aww...I miss her so much."

"You want to talk to her?"

"Ya..." Vanessa puts Izzy on the phone.

"Hey Izzy, how are you?"

"Dada...dada...dada?"

"Izzy, I'm here baby."

"Dada!"

"Ya, I'm dada."

"Hehe..." Vanessa laughs, "You should see her, she's like trying to grab the phone outta my hand.

"Haha, I got to go Izzy, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay."

"Kay, bye bye dada, I wuve ya."

"I wuve ya too Izzy Lizzy."

"Hehe..."

"Bye girls."

"Bye honey."

5 minutes later talking to Kendall, Logan, and James

C: "So Vanessa's pregnant!"

J: "Congrats buddy."

C: "Thanks."

L: "How long has she been pregnant?"

C: "A month she said, well we did "it" the night before I left..."

K: "So the baby will be born in February."(Only way he knows this is because his daughter was born in February.)

C: "Yup, most likely."

J, K, L: "Well, congrats buddy."

C: "Thanks, she told Jen, Nicole, and Emily first, she said she didn't know how to tell me though."

K: "Wow, well good luck, you'll have two kids."

C: "Yup, Kendall does it hurt to not see Kylie every day, all day?"

K: "No, I mean it can, but we web chat, and I talk to her on the phone, so really it's not that bad."

C: "What about you guys?"

J, L: "Same as what Kendall said."

C: "Really..."

K: "I mean it does hurt, but you have to know you're doing this for them."

C: "Ya I know, I mean it hurts to not see Izzy every day, all day. I've missed her say momma, cookie and doggie. But when I was just on the phone with her she said she loved me."

L: "Really..."

C: "Ya, but it was more like 'I wuve you dada."

K, J, L: "Aww..."

C: "I know right, these kids are just growing up so fast; it's crazy." (All of the guys nod.)


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 5

Jen's P.O.V.

2 months after tour

I got a call from my mom, suggesting that my brother, sister, she, and I go out to lunch, so we could catch up with each other. Little did I know, it was going to be an emotional lunch.

*At Lunch*

Mom-M, Sean-S, Britney-B, Me-J

M-I have something to tell all three of you.

S-What is it?

M-You're dad has brain cancer.

J-Well is he okay?

M-Ya, he's just a little shaken up about it that's all.

B-I can't believe this.

M-Is everyone okay?

S-Ya, I think so, how about you mom?

M-I'm good, I'm holding up.

J-We just all have to hang in there together.

B-Where is he?

M-He's going to tell Tim and John (His employees)

J-Well what are the doctors doing for treatment?

M-We're not exactly sure yet, we're still going over some options.

J-What are some possible options?

M-Putting him in a home where they can monitor him and help him more, or like he has a tumor in his brain, so they suggested surgery to remove the tumor, but they aren't quite sure yet.

*1 hour after lunch*

Still Jen's P.O.V.

I walked into the apartment as Kendall greeted me, he could see I had a glassy look in my eye, and the fear of death in my eyes. As I started to cry while running over towards him, he quickly pulled me into his chest for a tight hug, Kendall knew what I was going through because his younger brother Kyle went through this, and ended up dying from it at the age of 12. It was really comforting to know that I had someone who knew what this was like. Even if I did write about my life in my songs, whoever said I was strong when writing songs and singing. In a total of three years, I had moved out, started my career, met the love of my life, had two kids, and now my dad was sick with a brain tumor. This wasn't how I pictured my life turning out, but I knew plans changed over they years. My whole life was unraveling and changing all at the same time in just 3 years at the blink of an eye. Even though I was living an amazing life and every girls dream, I wanted it to slow down just a little bit, so I could take a breath, and enjoy what was happening right then. Kendall was my rock, and I knew that no matter what happened he would always be right by my side.

Kylie's P.O.V

When I walked into the room where mommy and daddy were, I wondered why my mommy was crying, and why daddy was holding her. As soon as mommy saw me, she held her hands out for me to hug her. I ran into her arms, hopped onto her lap, and asked her why she was crying.

"Momma..."

"Yes honey..."

"Are you sad...you're crying..."

"No, I'm not sad...mommy just loves you..."

"I love you too."

I might have been only 2 years old, but I knew she wasn't crying just because she loved me, there was something going on in her world. I knew my mommy and daddy loved me and Justin, but I knew they loved me enough to not cry in front of me, then tell me it was only because they loved me. By now my daddy was crying with mommy, and I'm not sure why.

*Later that night at 8:30 pm*

Kendall's P.O.V.

While I was putting Kylie to bed, Jen was in the family room watching home videos of her and her dad. I knew she loved her dad so much, that it was going to kill her to see him suffering from something he couldn't help to prevent. When I walked back into the room I said "Kylie's asleep..." but I didn't hear an answer. I went up closer to the couch where she was at. I saw her writing a poem she had wrote about her dad. I sat down next to her, to comfort her, as she laid down on my lap; I knew what she was about to go through was going to be hard for her, me, us as a family, even her family. We would tell the others tomorrow, if she really wanted to. Even if it was going to be hard for her I would always be there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Rush Twists and Turns

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I was kind of at a loss for time and I couldn't really think of anything else. Enjoy

Vanessa's P.O.V.

After I got off web chat with Carlos telling him about the pregnancy I couldn't help but be scared because I was going to go through half of a month

through my pregnancy alone, even thought I had my friends I still wanted Carlos here. I remembered our wedding day, when I told Carlos to stay

on tour.

_Reverend=R, V=Vanessa, C=Carlos_

_R=Vanessa do you take Carlos to be you lawful wedded husband?_

_V=I do!_

_R=And Carlos do you take Vanessa to be you lawful wedded wife?_

_C=I do!_

Then I remember when we shared our vows, it was the most beautiful thing, anyone had witnessed before.

_V=Carlos, I love you and I always want you to know that no matter how far apart or how close we are to each other; I love you so much, and I hope we _

_make amazing memories together, for the rest of our lives._

_C=I love you to Vanessa; I know I can always trust you with something and I want you to know that you're always going to be the only girl for me. I want _

_you to know that I'm always going to be with you forever. I promise that nothing could ever change that. _

When he promised me that he would be with me forever, I knew he would stick to his promise. He wasn't like most guys; he was such a sweet and

caring guy.

Nicole's P.O.V.

As Vanessa was telling me about her conversation with Carlos, I couldn't help but smile when she got to the part of Carlos wondering if he needed

to come home; that was typical Carlos. All of the boys' personalities were like that. They were so nice and thoughtful, but they were also hard

workers and dedicated to their families. They loved their kids just as much as us girls did. We were all about our family and we were very devoted

to each other and our families.


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 5

Jen's P.O.V.

2 months after tour

I got a call from my mom, suggesting that my brother, sister, she, and I go out to lunch, so we could catch up with each other. Little did I know, it was going to be an emotional lunch.

*At Lunch*

Mom-M, Sean-S, Britney-B, Me-J

M-I have something to tell all three of you.

S-What is it?

M-You're dad has brain cancer.

J-Well is he okay?

M-Ya, he's just a little shaken up about it that's all.

B-I can't believe this.

M-Is everyone okay?

S-Ya, I think so, how about you mom?

M-I'm good, I'm holding up.

J-We just all have to hang in there together.

B-Where is he?

M-He's going to tell Tim and John (His employees)

J-Well what are the doctors doing for treatment?

M-We're not exactly sure yet, we're still going over some options.

J-What are some possible options?

M-Putting him in a home where they can monitor him and help him more, or like he has a tumor in his brain, so they suggested surgery to remove the tumor, but they aren't quite sure yet.

*1 hour after lunch*

Still Jen's P.O.V.

I walked into the apartment as Kendall greeted me, he could see I had a glassy look in my eye, and the fear of death in my eyes. As I started to cry while running over towards him, he quickly pulled me into his chest for a tight hug, Kendall knew what I was going through because his younger brother Kyle went through this, and ended up dying from it at the age of 12. It was really comforting to know that I had someone who knew what this was like. Even if I did write about my life in my songs, whoever said I was strong when writing songs and singing. In a total of three years, I had moved out, started my career, met the love of my life, had two kids, and now my dad was sick with a brain tumor. This wasn't how I pictured my life turning out, but I knew plans changed over they years. My whole life was unraveling and changing all at the same time in just 3 years at the blink of an eye. Even though I was living an amazing life and every girls dream, I wanted it to slow down just a little bit, so I could take a breath, and enjoy what was happening right then. Kendall was my rock, and I knew that no matter what happened he would always be right by my side.

Kylie's P.O.V

When I walked into the room where mommy and daddy were, I wondered why my mommy was crying, and why daddy was holding her. As soon as mommy saw me, she held her hands out for me to hug her. I ran into her arms, hopped onto her lap, and asked her why she was crying.

"Momma..."

"Yes honey..."

"Are you sad...you're crying..."

"No, I'm not sad...mommy just loves you..."

"I love you too."

I might have been only 2 years old, but I knew she wasn't crying just because she loved me, there was something going on in her world. I knew my mommy and daddy loved me and Justin, but I knew they loved me enough to not cry in front of me, then tell me it was only because they loved me. By now my daddy was crying with mommy, and I'm not sure why.

*Later that night at 8:30 pm*

Kendall's P.O.V.

While I was putting Kylie to bed, Jen was in the family room watching home videos of her and her dad. I knew she loved her dad so much, that it was going to kill her to see him suffering from something he couldn't help to prevent. When I walked back into the room I said "Kylie's asleep..." but I didn't hear an answer. I went up closer to the couch where she was at. I saw her writing a poem she had wrote about her dad. I sat down next to her, to comfort her, as she laid down on my lap; I knew what she was about to go through was going to be hard for her, me, us as a family, even her family. We would tell the others tomorrow, if she really wanted to. Even if it was going to be hard for her I would always be there for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time, and I couldn't really think of some things

**4 weeks after funeral, the boys have to leave for L.A. to shoot some episodes for the show, they'll be gone for 2-3 weeks**

**At the airport**

Kendall's P.O.V.

_K-Are you sure you want me to leave you babe? You could come with us._

_J-I'll be fine, I have to work, and I'll have the girls._

_K-Okay, well you call me and I'll be right home, I'm just a plane ride away._

I said as I cupped her face in my hands. I felt bad leaving her just 4 weeks after her dad's funeral; but I had to leave for 2 or 3 weeks to work. Sometimes this arrangement didn't work out because we were torn apart at times that we didn't want to be. She had to work in Tennessee and I had to work in L.A. but we wanted to be together, so we made it work. Somehow.

Jen's P.O.V.

As I saw Kendall walk onto the plane, my heart sank a little bit lower than it had at the funeral…four weeks ago. I knew this was a part of our relationship, and I knew what I was getting into when I laid my eyes on him. I knew it was a part of the twists and turns we had to overcome, but did it have to hurt this much. It always hurt to see him go off to L.A. without me, even though I could go sometimes, that was only a special occasion, like for the tween choice awards, but it was never just for Kendall and I to be alone. It was always for something else…something important. We needed time to be alone…but when and where?


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I'm skipping months, I just don't want to drag on this pregnancy

*Carlos is home, but in L.A. shooting the show and doing a photoshoot.*

*4 months after telling Carlos about the pregnancy*

Vanessa's P.O.V

Doctor-D, Vanessa-V, Nicole-N, Jen-J, Emily-E

D-Hi Mrs. Garcia, do you want to find out the sex of your baby today?

V-Hi, and yes I'm very excited.

D-Great and who are these lovely ladies?

V-They're just my friends…my husband couldn't make it, he's in L.A. shooting his show, and then doing a photo shoot.

D-Okay well are you going to tell him the sex of the baby tonight or do you want to wait until our next appointment?

V-I want to know today, but I was thinking I wouldn't tell him I knew until a month from now at our next appointment.

D-Okay, well lets get started then.

V-Great!

J-I'm so excited!

E-Me too!

N-I hope it's another girl!

E-I want another boy so we would all have girls and boys the same age. (Please see notes sheet)

D-Well it looks like you're going to have a little boy.

V-OMG! Carlos is going to be so happy.

J, E-Yay!

N-Man…I wanted a girl…oh well a boy is good too.

D-Okay…it looks like we're done here for today…so let's get you cleaned up and then you can go.

V-Okay thank you doctor

D-No problem

E-Yay…lets go clothes shopping

J-Ya…since all of the kids are with the babysitter

N-Yup lets make it a day out for us

V-Okay…ya

I was so happy that Carlos and I were finally going to have a son, ever since we had Izzy he wanted a boy to play with. I knew he was going to be proud to have a son of his own. I just didn't know how to tell him. I thought I would wait until our next doctor's appointment to tell him about our son.

*A couple of weeks later *

Vanessa's P.O.V

I was excited when I saw Carlos come through the door of the plane after his 3 weeks gone. Izzy and I were excited to finally have him home…and you could tell he was happy to see us too. He greeted us with big hugs and kisses and took us out to lunch by ourselves…which meant no one else but us. I wanted to tell him at lunch but I decided to wait another week until I would tell him. Izzy didn't even know she was going to have a brother; I knew she wanted a sister so she could play with her and dress her up. _Izzy was excited that she was going to have a baby sister or brother from the time she found out, she had already decided that she wanted to help change, feed, and play with him/her(this was the first time when Vanessa told Izzy about her arriving sibling). _When Izzy told me all of what she wanted to do, it didn't surprise me at all, she never wanted to be left out of anything; it had been that way for a year and a half, because she had been the only child.

*At the doctor's appointment*

D-*Winked at Vanessa, trying to act like he doesn't know what the gender is yet.*

C-*Carlos sees it and snaps at the doctor* Dude, what are you doing winking at my wife?

D-Relax, I'm just covering up something she didn't want me to tell you. Are we here to find out the gender of the baby?*Winks at her again*

C-Dude, you just did it again…STOP!

V-(Laying down on the bed) Carlos…stop…it's okay…

C-*Carlos is really mad now*No it's not Vanessa you're my wife…and it's not okay for him to do that.

V-Carlos…STOP! Calm down

C-Vanessa if you don't want me that's fine…but tell me now so I know.

V-Carlos…STOP and calm down…he knows the sex of the baby

C-Really…

V-Yes…and I know too…but I wanted you to find out today…we were keeping it a secret.

C-So what is it then…?

V-We were getting to it when you flipped out…and why would you think I would go for him?

*At home after the appointment*

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

V-Carlos, why would you think I would cheat on you?

C-I don't know Vanessa…a lot of stuff can happen in 3 weeks.

V-Oh…like me cheating on you with my doctor…when I'm carrying your child.

C-It could happen.

V-You know Carlos the fact that you would think that is just stupid and ridiculous. I'm taking Izzy, and I'm going to stay with my mom for the night.

C-Vanessa…wait…can we please just talk? (Runs towards her and pleads for her attention as she's going to her room to pack an overnight bag.)

*A couple of minutes later*

V-(She's done in her room; she grabs Izzy and heads out the door. She turns around and stops when Carlos talks to her.)Are you sure Carlos…or are you just going to accuse me of something else too.

C-Please…I didn't know what you were hiding…please this isn't good for you…not in your condition.

V-I was just trying to do something cute for you, I was going to keep it a secret until you got home…but you kind of ruined it.

C-Please…I didn't know*Gives her a little bit of a smile*

V-You know even when I'm trying so hard to be mad at you…you're still sweet and cute. *Feeling guilty but still a little angry, then gives him a little peck on the lips and smiles*

C-So…does this mean you're not taking Izzy and going to your mom's house.

V-Ya…I'm not going to go…how could I ever stay mad at you…we have kids together.

C-Yes…I couldn't let my girls go that quick.*Goes into kiss her, but she pulls away and stops him.

V-Oh…you're not off the hook yet mister.

C-Ahh…come on I thought I was.

V-*laughs a little* Nope, you accused me of something that I would never do to hurt such a sweet guy.

C-*Feels flattered and laughs a little*Well I do have that sweetness factor in me.

V-Very funny…

C-*Gets scared* Uh oh…what are you going to make me do?

V-Some housework and you're going to take care of me for the next 4 months

C-Okay, I guess that'll make us even…wait…it'll make us even right?

V-Oh yeah…definitely!


	10. Chapter 10

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 10

*4 months later, Vanessa's in labor at Spring Hills Hospital in Westwood Tennessee*

*Carlos' P.O.V*

Nurse-N, Carlos-C, Vanessa-V, Doctor-D

C-Vanessa, you need to do your breathing exercises.

V-I can't…ahh…it hurts so much.

C-Vanessa…you have to try.

N-Miss…this baby isn't going to come very soon…

V-What do you mean he's not going to come soon.

N-Well you're only dilated 4 centimeters but we can give you the epidural now…if you would like.

V-Oh yah, I want the epidural NOW!

C-Please just give it to her now.

N-I can't I have to have the anthologist come in and give it to her.

C-So when is she finally going to get it?

N-If I could just have you sign here (wanting Vanessa to sign the consent form), and then get her to dilate another inch, so she's 5 inches, then we'll be able to give it to her.

C-Okay (Vanessa grips his hand tighter and tighter as another contraction comes)…well is there a way we can her to dilate one more?

N-Only time will tell, but please know the pain won't entirely stop when we give her the epidural.

V, C-It won't…?

N-No, it'll calm down a little bit, but not a whole lot.

C-Okay thanks nurse.

*Doctor comes in*

D-Hi, how's everyone doing?

V-*Hurting Carlos, clenching her teeth and fists* Good

C-We're fine, how about you?

D-I'm fine, are we ready to have a baby?

V-Oh yes…and no more kids for me.

C-Ya, we're ready to have him here.

D-Great, while we have to wait a little longer, you're not fully dilated yet, and we don't want to do a c-section unless we absolutely have to.

C-Okay thanks doctor.

V-*Crying*Uhh…how much longer?

C-*Tries to calm her down while she's crying* Don't worry babe…it won't be much longer.

V-Don't call me babe…I want this baby out now!

C-Okay…well just a couple more centimeters okay(By now she's 8 centimeters and has been in labor for 5 hours, and by now she's sobbing from all of the pain.)

It hurt to see her cry from all of the pain she was in, I just wish I could do something to ease the pain for her, but I just couldn't. I felt useless to her; even though I was helping and guiding her through this…which was good, but I wanted to help in another way…I wanted to ease the pain for her.

*1 hour later at 2:14 am*

D-Welcome to the world little Maxwell Isaac, you're the perfect Valentine's Day gift.

V-Aww…he's perfect.

C-Yes…I finally have my little boy.

D-He weighs 6 pounds 4 ounces and 13 inches.*He hands Max to Carlos and Vanessa*

C-Hey there buddy.

V-Hi, we're your parents, I'm your mommy and there's daddy.

As I looked at Max I couldn't help but smile; he was perfect, he opened his eyes right when I set him in Vanessa's arms. He was the most perfect baby we could ever ask for. I couldn't believe he was actually mine. I was so happy to finally have a son; I was going to teach him everything, from riding a bike to playing baseball and hockey. I even got him a little baby helmet, just like mine, so he could wear his all of the time, just like me.

*Nicole's P.O.V*

As we were awaiting the news about Max's arrival, Izzy was so excited that when we were ushered to go in she pulled my hand away from hers and ran right in and jumped into Carlos' arms.

I-Daddy…is Max here?

C-Yup baby girl…he's right here…you can talk to him but be quiet.

I-Kay…hi Max I'm your older sister Isabella, but you can call me Izzy when you get older. I'm going to be the best big sister ever. I wuve you.

V-Isn't it so great to see our entire family of four together for the first time.

C-Ya…our family is now complete.

When everyone else and I saw Max we were in awe…he was so cute and tiny, but he was perfect size. He had a full head of brunette hair, which would probably just fall off because it was baby hair. He opened his eyes for us; his eyes were just gorgeous, they were brown with a tint of hazel in them. Even though he might have been tiny he was still a beautiful baby. When I got a chance to hold Max…I was nervous, even though I had two kids, I had never held a baby this small before. Out of the other three girls and guys, James and I were appointed to be his godparents. James was Carlos' best friend of the group, and I was Vanessa's. We were still friends with the rest of the group, but that's really who we really hung out with mostly.


	11. Chapter 11

Big Time Twists and Turns

Sorry I haven't put this on before, but I always forget…I don't own anything except my OC's

Chapter 11

*2 months after Max was born (it's April), all of the boys, girls and kids are at Kendall and Jen's apartment*

Kendall-K, Logan-L, James-Ja, Carlos-C, Jen-J, Emily-E, Nicole-N, Vanessa-V

K-So we have some great news to tell you girls.

J-Really-

E-What is it?

V-Ya come on tell us

Ja-Okay we're getting to it.

N-Come on then!

L-We're going to Boulder Hill, Colorado as a group of families…but there's one catch.

E-Yay…wait…what do you mean one catch?

C-Well we have to go there and shoot a Big Time Rush episode there.

V-Are you kidding?

J-I thought this was supposed to be a family vacation…of course all of us at separate places on the resort…but still.

Ja-Ya…well it'll just take two days to shoot the episode.

N-So…who's all going?

C-Tanya (Kelly), Steven (Gustavo), Ciara (Katie), and Mrs. Knight (Challen) are all going so we can shoot the episode.

V-Wait…why is Steven and Tanya going? (Note: Steven is really their producers in the story…I'm not sure about real life)

Ja-Because we're going to shoot another music video with a song, and with that there's going to be a concert to go with it.

N-*Sarcastic*Awesome…

K-Well you guys can go to the spa or something while we're busy.

E-Is there a spa there?

L-Yup…we already checked.

N-So then how long are you guys going to be on the site where you're going to shoot?

Ja-7 am to 10 pm, obviously taking a break for lunch at noon, but ya you guys go to the spa one day, then come with us on the second day…

K-And the resort has an onsite daycare center.

J-Good, so we won't have to watch the kids while we snowboard, ski and sled. There's just one problem…

Ja-What?

E-We don't know how to snowboard or ski…

C-Well we'll teach you.

J-Okay, but I might fall on my face.

E-Haha…me too.

V-Ya…same here.

N-I don't know about all of you, but I definitely will.

Ja-I'll make sure you won't Nic.

N-Okay thanks James

K-Ya Jen, I'll make sure you won't plop on your face.

J-*Laughing*Wow…you're nice.

K-*Giving her a mischievous, but a cute smile*Ha…you know it.

C-I'm going to trip you Vanessa…

V-No…Carlos you can't…

C-I'm just kidding with you

V-You better be

C-I am…believe me…why would I ever do such a mean thing to you?

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

As I saw Kylie run over to Jen, I couldn't help but smile because I had the most wonderful family there was…they were super supportive…and to go on a vacation with them was going t o be amazing. I just wanted us to be alone as a family, but I wanted us to be with our friends too, so I wanted it both ways. Jen and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, and it still wasn't after three years. When I proposed to her, we both knew it was going to be hard, but we were willing to make it work and to this day it was still hard to go anywhere without her or my kids…so this was the perfect time to have some alone time with my family…even if it wasn't all of the 14 days we were going to be there.


	12. Chapter 12

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I've been focusing so much on Carlos and Vanessa, I love all of BTR, I sometimes find myself focusing on one person/group. This one's about Kendall and Jen though.

*The day before they leave for Colorado, Kendall and Jen have been so busy lately, Jen's preparing for a 2 month long tour that starts at the end

of May (May 26), Kendall and the boys are preparing for a tour that starts in July (July 26). They barely ever have time to just be alone. Kendall had

to leave the day after Valentine's Day because his band Heffron Drive was doing a charity concert, so he couldn't plan a romantic dinner for Jen,

and he's been busy ever since. So the night before they leave, he has reservations at a romantic restaurant to take Jen to. Emily and Logan are

watching Kylie and Justin, while Jen and Kendall are out. It's technically a "Valentine's Day" dinner even though it's two months late.*

K-Go get something nice on, I'm taking you out to dinner.

J-Really…well…then what should I wear Ken?

K-Wear something pink or red.

J-*Pulls Emily, Nicole and Vanessa to her room with her to help her pick out a dress* Okay…is this our belated "Valentine's Day dinner?

K-You bet…now go get changed and dressed up.

J-Hehe…come on girls…who's watching Kylie and Justin

E-I am…don't worry

J-Okay!

*40 minutes later sitting in a booth at the Romantics*

J-*Smitten with Kendall* Thanks

K-For what…

J-*Smiling and giggling a little* For everything…for doing this…I'm so stressed and always have a lot to do…so thanks!

K-*Leans in to kiss Jen* I only do it because I love you.

J-*Smiles and giggles*I love you too.*Leans in to kiss Kendall*

K-Are you excited about tomorrow?

J-Ya, I've never skied or snowboarded before…but what I'm really looking forward to is spending one on one time with you. Promise me that just

one day of the two weeks we're there we can give the kids to Emily and Logan(I'm not trying to favor them, but Emily is Jen's best best friend of

the group, and my best friend in real life.) or put them in day care.

K-I promise you…I definitely want a day alone with you…maybe in an abandoned cabin up on the hill.

J-Whoa…don't get your hopes up to high…but I definitely want some alone time with you…deal?

K-Deal!


	13. Chapter 13

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 13

*In Colorado, 2 days into the trip*

Kendall's P.O.V

K-Come on Jen, you can do it.

J-Kendall I can't, I'm not a sporty person.

K-Come on I'll help you go down the hill.

Jen's P.O.V

As I'm flying down the hill I realize I'm in front of Kendall and he's far behind me. I start screaming as I trip and start to bend over because I just

lost my balance. I hear Kendall scream my name, when I try to look back; I completely fall over on my stomach. I hear Kendall scream louder, when

I lift my head up I see Kendall's feet on the ground, and I feel his hands on my back helping me back up from my fall. He was laughing hysterically,

when I gave him a seriously embarrassed but mad look.

J-I told you I don't do sports.

K-I know and I'm sorry I'm laughing, but you gotta admit that was pretty funny.

J- For me it wasn't, and next time you're going first.

K-I'm sorry, I won't laugh again*tries to keep a serious face, but ends up giving his adorable grin*

J-*Cracks a smile*Kay…

K-*Sees her smile, and grins even bigger*See it was funny to you.

J-*Realizes she's smiling and quickly goes back to a serious face* No it wasn't!

K-*Trying to get her to smile again by tickling her all the way to the ground when she falls in the snow* Yes it was Jen

Kendall's P.O.V

Even if Jen didn't want to admit it, it was pretty funny…well to me at least. I knew she wasn't into sports, but I was trying to help her.

*Next day with the girls at the spa*

J-Jen, N-Nicole, E-Emily, V-Vanessa

N-So Jen, how was your snowboarding adventure yesterday?*Smiles and giggles a little bit*

J-It wasn't funny…and it still isn't

E-Really because by the way Kendall told Logan and Logan told me it sounded pretty funny.

J-Great…that's just **_awesome_**.

V-Okay…moving on…Carlos told me that they need another 4 days to get everything done.

J-Is that included with today and tomorrow?

V-Yea…

E-Why?

V-Well cuz they need to rehearse for the concert that's going to be at the end of the trip.

N-Wait…when's the concert?

V-Like the last day of the trip, it starts at 7, and it's supposed to end at like 10 or 10:30, then us girls will take a car to the jet when the kids are

already sleeping with Gina and Alyssa(the nannies)

E-Really?

V-Yea

J-Kendall promised me that he would spend a day with just me, then another day with the kids and I.

E-Logan did the same thing

N-So did James

V-Carlos did to, but we're here for the two weeks, so why not enjoy it, and besides we're going to see them in concert, and there's still plenty of

days left on the trip.

N-Okay…did all of the guys tell us that.

E-Yea I guess so, they probably thought that since they had been so busy lately and everything, they were going to have a little bit more time to

themselves and spend it with their families.

V-Yea

J-Do you guys ever wish that sometimes they weren't celebrities and they could just spend time with us. I mean I wish that, and even I'm a celebrity.

N-Yea…but you don't travel that much unlike them.

J-Yea, but it's only because I'm a country singer and I have to live in Tennessee so it's not that bad, and besides they didn't want to be in the

spotlight so much anyways. Sometimes I wish though that I wasn't a singer. Even though it's my dream, it still gets in the way sometimes. I mean if

I wasn't a singer, we could all live in L.A.

E-Yea, but we'd still be famous.

V-Yea, so it doesn't really matter where we live.


	14. Chapter 14

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short I've been busy, but I promise a longer one ahead. Enjoy

*Everyone goes home*

Kendall's P.O.V

K-It's nice to be at home again in our own bed.

J-Yea it it, I mean Boulder Hill Springs (Resort) was nice…not to mention clean, but still it's nice.

K-Yup…come on lets get in bed.

J-Okay…I'm so tired!

As Jen got into bed with me, laid under my arm on my chest and looked up at me with those big green eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what the

next few years were going to be like. We were done having kids _**forever,**_ she was well on her way to becoming the next big country star, and Big

Time Rush was well…making it Big Time!(Haha, thought I'd play around with the words). As Jen traced her fingers around my bare chest, I ran my

fingers through her hair countless times, she said softly, "I love you" as I whispered "I love you too" she leaned up to kiss me on the lips. After we

talked about the trip for a little while, we finally fell asleep. She was still in my arms. Every night we would sleep like that, not move at all and still

wake up just like how we fell asleep. For some reason, that felt like our only time to be safe in each other's arms. That position was what we felt

safe in. No matter what when we were like that we were together.


	15. Chapter 15

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 15

A/N: I kind of got this idea after watching Big Time Beach Party TWICE! I loved when Kendall was riding the 4 wheeler…but who didn't? Enjoy!

*9 weeks after Colorado, the guys had to go to L.A. to soot Big Time Beach Party in Malibu for 2 weeks, and their already coming back after 3 weeks, all the girls are at Jen and Kendall's house getting ready to go welcome the guys home. They spent 7 weeks at home before leaving again.*

Jen's P.O.V

E-We should probably go wait for the guys.

N-Yea… aren't they coming in the airport they always come in and leave from? (It's a private airport only for celebrities and jets)

V-Yea…we should probably go.

J-Kay…come on.

V-Are you guys taking the kids?

V-Yea…I mean who else is going to watch the kids?

N-Right?

J-I am…Kylie's eager to see Kendall.

E-Yea, I'm excited to see Logan too.

*20 minutes later*

Kylie-K, Isabella-I, McKenzie-M, Jessica-Jess, Justin-Ju, Max-Ma, Ryan-R, Nick-Ni

Ky-I see daddy!

J-Yup me too, why don't you go run to him!

Ky-Kay (Kendall sees Kylie, drops his bags, kneels down and throws his arms wide open waiting for her loveable hug) DADDY! I missed you!

K-I missed you too Ky.

J-*Running up with Justin in her arms, the other girls are right up beside her, the daughters of Carlos, James, and Logan ran up to their dads just like Kylie* Hi, it's great to have you back.*Kisses him VERY passionately on the lips*

K-I know it's great to be home. Hi Justin, what's up buddy? (Justin's 11 months old now) Come on guys lets go home!*Smiles and gives Jen another

passionate kiss on the lips*

J-Everyone's coming over

K-Yea…cuz we're going to watch the rest of that hockey game.

J-It's just a repeat.

C-So… it's still a hockey game!

J-Sorry

Ja- No but then, we'll watch Big Time Beach Party when the game ends.

N-And we'll make dinner while you hockey heads are watching the hockey game.

Ja-*Smiles and gives Nicole a long kiss on the lips, while holding Jess and she's holding Nick* Sounds good to me.

As I saw all of the guys holding their daughters, all us girls were holding our sons, we were all perfect families in our own ways of course. It was so

nice to have Kendall home again, he could finally protect the kids and me again, and I would feel better having Kendall here. I hoped he didn't have

to go back to L.A. anytime soon. When we got home Kylie ran off to get her drawing (well it was scribbles she made for Kendall). When she gave it

to him, his face lit up with excitement, this was the first drawing she had ever given him (even if it wasn't an actual drawing). Soon Big Time Beach

Party came on, and most of the time Kylie, Izzy, Jess, and McKenzie were yelling out who was their dad, and since Kendall and James had love

interests in the special they made uh-oh sounds, because they knew it wasn't Nicole and I. They were so cute, but eight o'clock couldn't have came

soon enough. As all the kids went to sleep, we adults downstairs had a little alcohol, not enough to make everyone intoxicated though; Carlos,

James, and Logan all had to drive home, but Big Time Beach Party was on again at 10 o'clock, so we all stayed up until 11:00 watching it. Everyone

decided to go home at 11:15. It was nice to have our friends over, but at the end of the day Kendall and I just wanted some alone time. After

everyone was safely in their care and on their way home(they all live down the street from each other, on farm land but no one actually has a farm)

Kendall and I went up to bed. After we got ready to go to sleep, we decided to catch up with what was going on with each other, and remind each

other how much we loved each other(not to the extreme though).


	16. Chapter 16

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's not that long, but I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to do a chapter with just James and Nicole. I always forget to put this on but I **DON'T** own Big Time Rush, just my OC's Enjoy!

*Sometime at the end of May*

James' P.O.V

Today Nicole and I decided to take Nick and Jess to the park to play. We decided we would have a family picnic, then have the kids go play and Nicole and I could be alone. Maybe not a lot of alone time because we had a two year old and a one year old. Yesterday was Nick's first birthday and we celebrated with a party. It was so sweet to see him turn one, but I could tell Nicole was upset because her babies were growing up so fast. I tried to comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be okay, and it was just a new chapter in life. Life was only beginning for us as a family, and it was only going to get better from now on.

Carlos' P.O.V

Nicole and James had told us to meet them at the park, so the kids could play together. James and I were the closest of the group, and so were Vanessa and Nicole.

C-Hey buddy!

Ja-Hey man…what's up? (He said to his friend walking up with his beautiful wife hand in hand, while their daughter ran off to play with her friend.)

N-Hey guys what's up? (Hears Nick scream, sees he has fell down face first into the mulch, and she goes to help him) I'll be right back

*Nicole with Nick*

N-Are your okay baby?

Ni-*Keeps crying* Momma…

N-It's okay, I'm here baby!

Ni-*Crying even harder* Momma hurt…

N-It's okay…mommy's going to fix it.

Ni-Hurry…

N-Okay (She sees James run over to them, after he hears his son wailing in pain)

Ja- What's wrong…what happened…

N-Oh Nick just got hurt that's all

Ja-Okay buddy let's sit down. (Carlos and James clear a spot for Nick and Nicole to sit down. Nick had a big cut across his knee cap)

Ni-Owwwwiiiieeeee it hurts mommy!

N-I know…I know baby it's going to be okay…mommy and daddy are going to fix it.*Nicole says as she's panicking trying to fix Nick's knee up*


	17. Chapter 17

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 17

A/N: I promised you guys a long one…here ya go. I think I'm going to end the story soon I having trouble thinking of stuff for chapters. If you have any ideas please PM me. Thanks to all of you who read my story. I get more and more happy each time I look at my story stats and see I get more hits and visitors. Keep it up! Enjoy and thanks once again! Also thank you to .net, for letting me use the lyrics, and I'm not sure if they actually sing those specific parts in the song, I just decided that's what they would sing. :)

James' P.O.V.

*Playing with Nick and Jess in the family room, Nicole is in the other room, knowing James has to leave.*

Luckily Nick's leg was okay. From that day on Nicole wouldn't let her eyes off of Jess and Nick. Soon that's how all of the girls became, worrying nonstop about the kids. Don't get me wrong; that was a great thing, but it was still kind of annoying, because the kids would constantly be with us, unless Nicole would allow them to be with one of the other girls. Which was fine, but we just wanted some alone time.

1 Hour Later

K-Hey dude, you ready to go to the studio?

L-Yea, Kelly told us Gustavo wanted us to record a couple new songs.

C-*Kind of a puzzled look* Yup…I think their called Big Night, Famous, and Halfway There.(I know they're not new but they're some of my favorites, even though I love them all.)  
Ja-Kay…lets go!

L-Alright

*20 minutes later at Rocque Records

G-Dogs…finally…lets record these three songs.

Ke-Here's your lyric sheets you have 30 minutes to memorize these songs

Ja-Only 30 minutes

G-Yes…10 minutes on each song.

*30 minutes later in the sound booth, getting ready to sing Big Night*

_(Carlos)_

_Oh, it's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_(James)_

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh_

_(Kendall)_

_Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night_

_We gonna get dressed up_

_For the time of our lives_

_Let's get it started, started, started_

_(Logan)_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up, round, round, round_

_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_DJ take me away_

_(All)_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_(Kendall)_

_It's been a long week_

_Been workin' overtime_

_I need a heartbeat_

_To get this party right_

_I'm on another level_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_(Logan)_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up, round, round, round_

_I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_DJ take me away_

_(All)_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_(Carlos)_

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started, started, started_

_Let's go_

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_(All)_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night_

*A couple of minutes later*

G-Dogs…that was good, now lets do Famous…and go.

_(Kendall)_

_Do you want to ride in a big limousine?_

_Tell me, do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine?_

_If you wanna be discovered and end up on the cover_

_Of every star studded supermarket magazine_

_You can do it, stick right to it_

_It could happen tonight_

_(All)_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride_

_(James)_

_Do you want to cut to the front of the line?_

_Baby, do you need to see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?_

_Come on, we gotta work harder, fight the fight together_

_Take it to the top, we got the winning team_

_It's your moment, you can own it_

_It's the American dream_

_(All)_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life_

_[| From: . |]_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride_

_(Carlos)_

_All day, all night_

_The camera's on and it never lies_

_You're under the spotlight_

_Twenty-four, seven 'til the end of time_

_Whoa, you wanna be famous_

_Whoa, you wanna be famous_

_(All)_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's living the life_

_You wanna be famous, famous_

_You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride_

_You wanna be famous_

_(Logan)_

_Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video_

_Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail_

_Tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet_

_Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it_

_Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test_

_Give your all, never less, famous means you're the best_

*A couple of minutes later*

G-Alright…sufficient, we can work on Big Night and Famous later on. Now lets go on Halfway There, then we'll be finished for the day.

K-Yesss!

*A couple of minutes later*

_(Kendall)_

_When the chips are down, back against the wall_

_Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going a distance is unrealistic_

_But we're too far from the start_

_(James)_

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_(Logan)_

_If you never flew, we would never fall_

_If the world was ours, we would have it all_

_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want_

_(James)_

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_(Carlos)_

_How you ever gonna reach the stars_

_If you never get off the ground?_

_And you're always here where you are_

_If you let life knock you down_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there)_

_Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there_

_Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there_

*A couple of minutes later*

G-Okay great…dogs you're unleashed for the day…go back to your precious Smokywoods.

C-YESSS!

G-But WAIT, I need to tell you dogs that starting after next week you dogs are going on a 2 week promotional tour.

C-Cool!

G-Yea…so you have a week to get ready before you leave…NOW you can all go.

L-Finally

*Back at the apartment everyone else is out with the other guys*

Logan's P.O.V

L-So today Gustavo told us that we have to go on a two week promo tour starting after next week.

E-Really?

L-Yea…it's only gonna be for two weeks though.

E-I know, but it's still a long time

L-I know baby…but as much as we're going to talk and stuff, it'll just fly by. Don't worry.

E-Okay…I'll try not to…so when do you leave?

L-The end of next week

E-So soon?

L-Yup

As soon as I saw Emily's cheerless expression on her face, I pulled her in for a tight embrace; I could hear her take a deep breath into my chest taking in my scent. 1 minute later I heard her exhale the last breath as she pulled out of the hug, a couple minutes later she pulled me in to kiss her. After a four minute kiss I saw her glassy eyes shed a couple of tears that fell down her cheeks. I didn't want her to cry because I wanted her to know I was always going to be with her; but I also knew crying was how she got through it.

E-I just don't want you to leave McKenzie, Ryan and I.

L-I know…I know it's what you have to do; I just don't want you to constantly keep leaving.

L-I know…but I don't know if they're going to have some people from Nickelodeon move down to Tennessee, but I doubt they're going to move the show down here because so many cast members are in L.A. But maybe the music company people will move down here, who knows.

E-Yea…I just don't want you to constantly keep leaving us.

L-Em, I'm not leaving you, I'm just working

E-I know, but it's always a lot of work and stuff

*At the end of the last week the boys were in Tennessee*

Kendall's P.O.V

I hated to see Jen cry, but we both knew this is what I had to do to support our family; I just hated to see her cry. As the guys and I were about to board the jet, I gave Jen a long cute stare, that showed the passion of love that I had for her. She immediately recognized what I was saying through my eyes, and she kissed me. When she pulled away, she looked up at me giving me puppy dog eyes, but not the lip, as I looked down at her and flashed a sweet smile.

K-I love you all so much

J-I love you too…we all love you

As I pulled her in for a long goodbye kiss, she deepened it. After a couple of minutes we had to pull away, so I would have sometime to say goodbye to Kylie and Justin, before I left her embrace she held onto my arms as I gripped her head into my hands and whispered I love you a million times.

*Kendall bends down to Kylie and Justin. Justin's in the stroller, Kylie is standing besides the stroller, because when they went into the airport Kendall carried Kylie.*

Ky-Bye daddy! I wuve you!

K-Bye Kyles I love you too*kisses the top of her head and gives her a big hug*

Ju-Dada…I wuve you too

K-I love you too buddy! Be good you guys

Ky-Kay…dada…

K-Yes Kyliebear?

Ky-*Runs into his arms as he is still bent down* I love you.

K-Aww Kyliebear I love you too. I'll see you in two weeks, and I'll call you guys everynight.

Ky-Promise!

K-I promise with all my heart!

Ky-I love you daddy!

K-I love you too baby girl!

As I stood back up, I saw Jen crying so hard that tears were flooding down her cheeks.

K- I'm coming back; I'm just going to work with the guys.

J-I know it's just hard to have to see you leave twice a month

K-I know it'll get better though babe.

J-I know, I love you so so so much.

K-I love you too, don't cry…try to be strong for all of us.

J-I will…

K-We can web chat every night, I promise

J-Kay*she pulled me into kiss her, as I kissed her I deepened it passionately, minutes later we pulled apart*

K-*Gave her his adorable smile with his dimples* I love you Jen

J-*Smiled back at Kendall*I love you too Ken.

Carlos' P.O.V.

After I was done saying goodbye to Bella and Max, I was saying goodbye to Vanessa while comforting her, when I felt a tug at my leg. As I looked down to see Bella holding her favorite pink blanket in her hands.

B-Where daddy going?

C-*Kneels down to his delightful daughter * Daddy has to go on tour for two weeks

B-Kay…come back and we can play

C-I will Bella

B-Here I want you to take this*hands him her pink blanket that she's been holding onto, it's her security object when Carlos is gone*

C-Izzy…thank you, but I can't take this.

B-Noo…I want you to have it.

C-Are you sure Bells?

B-Yess…I'm sure, I love you daddy!

C-I love you too Bells, I'll take good care of it, and I'll bring it back.

B-Okay

As I was getting up to finish saying goodbye to Vanessa, I saw her eyes shed a little tear. V-Please come back safely.

C-I will, and these next two weeks will fly by, I promise

A couple of minutes later

C-Bye babe…I love you…I love you all*He said to his loving wife and two beautiful children*

V-We love you too

As I got onto the jet, I looked back to see Vanessa crying, and holding Max. I looked down and saw Bella's blanket still in my hand when I looked back at her she smiled and clung onto Vanessa's leg. I smiled and waved at them as I walked onto the plane.

In the plane, 45 minutes after takeoff

J-So how'd the girls take it?

K-Jen was a mess, but I know she just wants me to be safe.

L-Same with Emily, I'm gonna text her when we land…Carlos how about Vanessa and the kids?

C-*Zoning out looking down at Izzy's blanket*Huh…what?

K-Logan said how did Vanessa and the kids take it?

C-Well Izzy gave me her pink blanket that she always sleeps with.

L-That's so cute!

J-She's such a sweetheart!

C-I know…we haven't even been gone for an hour and I already miss them.

K-I know what you mean

L-I know dude, it's hard, but it'll get better

J-Ya…buddy it'll get easier…it's still hard for all of us.

C-Really?

K-Yea…it's not easy for any of us to leave the girl of our dreams and our kids.

L-Don't worry man, you'll be fine.

2 weeks later at the airport the girls are waiting for the guys

V-Guys, Izzy gave Carlos her pink blanket to keep for the two weeks

J-That's so sweet

V-I know

E-So has she been fine without it then?

V-Yea…she seems fine

N-What about you V? How are you?

V-I'm better now that he's coming home, it's just weird not having him here to protect us. But now he'll be here

Minutes later

V-Hey babe!

C-Hey Nessa! How have you been?

B-Daddyyy!

C-*Sees Bella run towards him, goes on his knees to grab her up, when he stands back up he give her a lot of playful kisses, you know when parents are being playful with their kids* Here's your blanket*Gives her the blanket*

B-Yay! Down!

C-Kay here ya go*I stood back up to Vanessa and kissed her passionately* I've missed you so much

V-I know me too.

Kendall's P.O.V

I was so happy to be home again, and have Jen in my arms. I wanted to be with my kids again and just be a family with my beautiful wife again. As I ran to Jen; Kylie ran to me as well. I picked up Kylie as Jen was running with Justin.

J-Hi baby!

K-Hey guys what's up?

J-Just missing you that's all!

K-I missed you all, the entire time.

J-It's just good to have you back home

K-I know now I can protect you guys and we can be together again.

J-Yup…come on lets go home guys

K-Yea, lets go

As I was walking back to the car, hand in hand with Jen as she was holding Justin and Kylie was holding on to me, while I was holding my duffel bag I couldn't help but smile and think what a wonderful family I had that they would all come and greet me after two weeks of being away.


	18. Chapter 18

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, crazy things have been going on and on top of it my computer has been acting weird, it took forever for me to get these loaded onto Doc Manager, but here it is. This year is going to be a HUGE year for my family and I. I think I'm going to do a couple more chapters then end it. Coming up with this chapter was hard. If you want me to do a sequel, just say the word and I will, you guys can give me ideas. Enjoy, and thanks for reading, it means so much to me.

Logan's P.O.V

We were driving to Kendall and Jen's house to pick up McKenzie and Ryan from last night. They offered to watch the kids so Emily and I could have some alone time. During our night alone, we had a romantic dinner, then cuddled on the couch watching a chick flick. After our nice quiet night alone we had to pick up the kids. On the way there I saw Emily smiling at me. I kept my eyes on the road, but I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye. When I would look at her, she would look away. One time I caught her looking at me, luckily we were at a red stoplight, I quickly leaned over the console to kiss her.

"We need more nights like last night."

"I know I loved it...it was so peaceful and quiet...not to mention romantic."

"Very!"

As we pulled in for another kiss, looking at the light before we closed our eyes, it was still red. There were two other cars facing us on the opposite side waiting to cross the intersection. Suddenly I felt an impact on the car, the next thing I knew, I heard sirens and someone asking me all of these questions. Immediately I knew it was a paramedic.

"What's your name sir?"

"Lo...gan"

"Okay hi Logan...I'm Nathan...I'm taking care of you." When he said that, and by the way I said my name my brain instantly knew I was hurt.

"Th...ank...you."

"You're welcome sir."

"Wh...at...hap...pen?" I asked sounding like my two year old daughter.

"Your car was hit by a distracted driver...three people were killed, while three other people were injured."

"OH MY GOD! Where is she?" I asked trying to get off the stretcher.

"Who's she?"He replied holding me back.

"My wife...Emily."

"Oh she's right over there." Nathan answered and pointed over to the other ambulance.

"How is she?"

"She's fine...but we're going to take you two to River Oaks Hospital...is there anyone you would like us to call?"

"Yes..." I replied. "You can look in my contacts on my phone...call Kendall, James, and Carlos...but please take her with you...I need her." I yelled.

"Don't worry she'll come with."

"Okay..."I answered calming down.

With Kendall and Jen

Jen's P.O.V.

I was getting dressed when I heard the phone ring. I figured it was just James, Carlos, or Logan calling him to tell him when be at the studio, after they were supposed to go to the studio they were going to watch a hockey game and take the kids to the park, while the girls and I went shopping. I heard the phone beep meaning Kendall was off the phone. He ran into our bedroom.

"Logan and Emily were in a car accident, their in River Oaks right now."

"OH MY GOD!"

"James, Carlos, and the girls are bringing the kids over so we can all go to the hospital."

"Okay...I'll call Danielle, Leah, and Bailey, so they can watch the kids." I wasn't sure if I should have call Leah because I knew it was 7:30 in the morning, and her husband Matt would've already left for work so she would've had to bring her twin girls Ariana and Addison.

On the phone with Danielle

"Danielle can you come over and watch Kylie, Justin, Emily's kids, Nicole's kids, and Vanessa's kids?"

"Sure...is Leah going to come over too?"

"Yeah, I'll call Bailey, can you call Leah...and hurry."

"Sure what happened?"

"Emily and Logan were in a car accident, now they're in the hospital."

"Okay...I'll be right over...I'm getting in my car right now. When I get there you guys can just leave, I'll tell the others what happened."

"Okay thanks Danielle."

"No problem."

"James and Carlos just walked in with sleeping kids on their shoulders...hurry!" I pointed to the couch for James and Carlos to set the sleeping kids down.

"I'm almost there...see you in a few."

"Kay...bye."

20 minutes later at the hospital

"Hi...where's Logan and Emily Henderson?" Carlos asked the nurse at the front desk of the Emergency room.

"Logan is in room 109...and Emily is in room 112" one nurse said.

"Wait they aren't together?" Nicole asked.

"No...we can't have two people in critcal condition in the same room." The other nurse explained.

"They're in critical condition?" Vanessa asked.

"How bad is it?" James asked.

"Well Logan has stitches across his hairline, two sprained wrists, and a fractured left ankle. He has some internal bleeding also." A nurse named Michelle told us.

"And Emily has a fractured left wrist, broken right ankle, fractured collarbone, and stitches from glass that went through there bridge of her nose at the top. She also has some internal bleeding." Another nurse named Mary explained to us.

"So when can they be together?" Kendall asked.

"When they're both stable, they both lost a lot of blood." Nurse Michelle replied.

"Can we go see them?" I asked hoping the answered would be a yes.

Nurse Michelle nodded, but before we went in they said only three people in a room at a time, so we had to decide how we were going to work this. Nicole, Vanessa and I decided to go into Emily's room, while James, Carlos, and Kendall went into Logan's room. They were close to being stable, but not quite yet.

Kendall's P.O.V

As James, Carlos, and I walked into Logan's room we heard the monitors beeping and saw Logan looking out the window. The nurses told us neither one of them were going to die, but it was still serious. However, Logan was awake and alert.

"Hey bud...how are you doing?" I asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Good...where's Em?"  
"She's down the hall." I replied hoping he would be okay with the answer I had just given him.

"Kendall...I want to be with her" I heard Logan say trailing off."  
"Loge..." I said trying to calm him down. "The doctor said you both need to be stable first."  
"K-Dawg...I need to be with her...I need her...she needs me." By now I could see my injured friend practically my brother pleading to be with his injured wife.  
"Sorry bud...but you have to wait."  
"Fine...then leave! NOW!" Logan yelled.  
"Loge...don't be like this." James pleaded.  
"Just leave...I wanna rest." Logan added."  
"Okay well Carlos, Kendall, and I will be right outside if you need us just yell." James explained.  
"Whatever."  
"We'll go check on Emily...she's just down the hall."  
"Do whatever you want...I don't care anymore."  
"Hey guys go ahead...I wanna talk to Logan for a minute." Carlos told James and I.  
"Okay...no problem Carlos."  
After James and Kendall leave  
Carlos' P.O.V.  
"Carlos...you don't get it...I need to see her."  
"Loge...I know what it feels like when you need to see her...but you can't see her yet." I said to my injured brother. "Remember what I'm like when we go to L.A. or on tour and I can't see Vanessa...and I miss her like crazy...but you just can't see her yet."  
"Why Carlos...tell me?"  
"Cuz she's not stable yet...and neither are you."  
"Carlos...I need to see her."  
"I'm sorry Logan...but you can't...the guys and I are keeping a good eye on her...I promise you."  
"This isn't fair...I should be able to see my wife."  
"I'm sorry Logan, I really am...now please try to get some rest."  
"Okay..." I heard Logan say disappointed.  
"Okay...I'll talk to you later."  
"Yea..."  
"Now get some rest...bye!"  
"Bye! Carlos..."  
"Yea..."  
"Can you tell her I love her."  
"Yea...I sure will." I replied back with a smile.  
"Thanks."  
45 minutes later, Logan's awake and stable, but Emily will be soon. Jen, Vanessa, and Nicole walk into Logan's room.  
Jen's P.O.V.  
"Hey...we heard you were stable." Vanessa exclaimed.  
"Yea...how is she?" Logan asked.  
"She's not stable yet, but the doctor and nurses say she will be soon." Nicole replied.  
"Good then I'll be able to see her."  
"Yea..." I said happily.  
"Is she awake and consicous?"  
"Yep...she's fine and awake...we told her we would talk to you and make sure you were okay. Are you?" Nicole asked.  
"Yea...I'm fine I just really want to see her."  
"Yea...we know Logan...you just have to wait maybe another hour for her to be stable, then you can see her all you want."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise with all my heart." I reassured my best friend's husband.  
We walked out of the room knowing that possibly less than an hour the two would be reunited. It hurt to see my two friends hurting from someone's mistake of texting while driving. I knew Logan and Emily would be reunited soon, I just didn't know when.  
1 hour later, everyone's in Logan's room  
Vanessa was bringing in Emily, who by now was stable, and Logan couldn't have been more ecstatic. When Logan saw Emily's face he just lit up with excitement like a five year old on Christmas morning.  
"Logie...how are you?"  
"I'm fine Em...how are you?"  
"Great...now that I'm with you."  
"Me too."  
It was great to see these two together again. It make Kendall, James, Carlos, Nicole, Vanessa, and I all smile at the sight of our friends who are head over heels in love with each other together again.

A/N: I'm going to leave the chapter like this, I didn't want to, but that's how it kind of ended up as. Chapter 19 is better. The reviews aren't going up any. Please take the time to review, I spent so much time on this, and have had writers block for a while. I have so many hits, if you guys could just review, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while but I'm ending the story the next chapter. If you want a sequel just tell me and give me ideas and I'll do my best to come out with a sequel. Thanks…enjoy and REVIEW?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but I REALLY WISH I DID!

Jen's P.O.V

Kendall and I were craving some alone time, so James and Nicole offered to watch Kylie and Justin, so we could go to L.A. for the weekend. This trip was going to be our anniversary gift to each other, we'd leave November 9th and come back November 12th, our anniversary was November 10th. Before we left we went out to dinner with my mom to discuss how everything was going, and how long we'd be gone. A day before we were supposed to leave we had to go to my grandmother's 75th birthday. That day was mark of five years ago, that I brought Kendall to meet my entire family.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey guys…this is Kendall…Kendall that's my grandma, my cousins Candace, Stephanie, Holly, Mitch and Robbie, my aunts Denise and Kristin, and my uncles Alan and John."**_

"_**Hi…" They all said in unison.**_

"_**Hi…nice to meet you all."**_

"_**Same…"**_

"_**So how did you guys meet?" My grandmother asked.**_

"_**Well Emily, Vanessa, Nicole and I went to a Big Time Rush concert, and we had backstage passes to meet the guys. After we talked for a little while, we went out for some ice cream, and exchanged phone numbers. Since they were staying in town until the next night they invited us to meet them for lunch the next day. We went to the concert again and they gave us backstage passes and free tickets." I answered with a cute but embarrassed smile.**_

"_**Aww…that's so cute." My cousin Candace exclaimed.**_

"_**Yep…that's how we met." I replied**_

"_**So what's been going on with you two teenagers lately?" My aunt Denise asked.**_

"_**Well the other day we rented the movie Dear John, and we were cuddling on the couch with no one home…so it was fine that we were just cuddling…and it's not like we would do anything." **_

"_**Do you believe that Lisa?" Aunt Kristin asked my mom.**_

_**I saw my mom nod yes and I continued on with the story."Anyways as the movie progressed on I heard snoring…I looked over and he's asleep. I gently but playfully slapped him in the back of his head waking him up to finish out the movie."**_

"_**Ooo…weren't you in trouble for that?" Aunt Kristin asked Kendall."Ohh he's pulling out some sexy dimples." My aunt Denise added. Kendall and I both laughed.**_

"_**Yea…how could you fall asleep during a chick flick…especially a sad one when she would be crying." My grandmother questioned.**_

"_**I don't know, I was tired and the guys and I had just come back from L.A. so I was jet-lagged." Kendall explained.**_

"_**Well didn't you let him sleep Jen?" Aunt Kristin asked.**_

"_**Yea…he took a two hour nap right when he got home…and I'm still not sure why he fell asleep." I replied.**_

"_**Do you guys go out in public?" Stephanie asked.**_

"_**We can't really because he's so famous, and we could be seen together…which wouldn't be good for him…plus he could get mobbed by fans…but everyone on the set for the show knows about us." I replied.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Whenever we'd go to family gatherings there would still be questions, but now it was about the kids, and how they were doing, or when he would be leaving for L.A. again, or just what was going on with the band. Everyone was so accepting of what Kendall and I both did. We were both singers that had to travel a lot, and sometimes miss family outings, or gatherings. Sometimes if the girls were busy and the guys were away at the same time as me, someone from my family would watch Kylie and Justin. When I was gone, Emily, Nicole, and Vanessa would sometimes go with me, and while I was doing a concert or rehearsing two of the girls would watch the kids and the other one came and watched me. Or if we went and all of the guys were home except Kendall (because of his other band: Heffron Drive) one of my family members would watch Kylie and Justin. Really it just depended on what we all felt like doing.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. This was originally supposed to be chapter 20 but my computers so screwed up. Anyways, I had so much writer's block all of the chapters kind of came out at one time when I didn't really want to write. The whole sleeping through the movie thing came from my cousin and her new boyfriend Steve. REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Big Time Twists and Turns

Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is the last, unless someone gives me an idea. Thanks for reading and the five comments I got was the **best**. You guys make my day. You all make me smile when I see the amount of hits and visits I get for both of my stories. It was a great run; I'll be starting another story soon, unless you guys think I should do a sequel. If you want a sequel let me know, give me some ideas, and a title, and then we'll see. Just PM me, I'll get back to you, and I'll give you full credit for the ideas for the sequel. Enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…*cries*

Emily's P.O.V

I heard Logan talking on the phone with Gustavo, when I heard him shout out a "Hurray", before I knew it he was out in front of me, in my face.

"So that was Gustavo…"

"What did he say?"

"Since Big Time Rush has finally made it big, they now have a newer and bigger tour bus, that can fit all of our families, and four extra people at the same time…I figured the four extra people could watch the kids while we perform." Logan explained.

"OH MY GOSH! Babe that's great." I exclaimed more ecstatically than him if that was possible.

" I know…he's calling the other guys now."

"Okay…so when's your next tour going to be then, so we can test out the new bus." I asked my excited husband, now knowing he wouldn't have to leave without me. None of the guys would have to leave their family anymore. We could all finally be together all the time.

"We're not sure yet." Logan answered my question. After Gustavo called all of the other guys and told them about the excited news, all of us went to lunch together to discuss who the four extra people were going to be. After an hour of sitting there and eating lunch, we decided to take the kids to the park; after 45 minutes of being there we decided the four extra people were going to be Vanessa's younger sister Tori, Jen's younger sister Danielle, and Logan's younger twin sisters Allie and Aria. We had to trust these girls to be able to watch the kids, but also we had to get along with them. Overall, we were satisfied with our decision. The girls were going to help Jen, Vanessa, Nicole, and I while the guys were performing or rehearsing, and we were there, or weren't there to watch the kids. We'd still be there, but maybe not watching the kids the entire time. They were mainly going to help when the guys were performing live at night and the kids were sleeping, they'd stay in the tour bus with them. We looked over at the guys who were playing with the girls and smiled, we weren't going to be alone anymore while the guys were away.

Later that day

We met Aria, Allie, Danielle, and Tori to ask them in person if they'd like to help us whenever the next tour was. They were more than happy to help.

No more than a month later, they're all on tour. They're in San Antonio Texas doing a show at the State Farm Arena (IDK if that's the real name)

Jen's P.O.V.

The guys were singing "Nothing Even Matters" when I got a text from Aria, saying Kylie was up and she needed me. I told the girls I would be right back, and I ran out to the long, but skinny tour bus. We had got it when their debut album went gold; they were able to get a new tour bus, knowing they would start a fifty city tour. This was it, after San Antonio Texas there was Phoenix and then we were done with the tour. Since there were twenty people on the bus together, and twelve of them were adults, we decided to split the bus in half. Kendall, the kids, and I on one side of the bus with Logan, Emily and, their kids, then Aria and Danielle; on the other side of the bus was James, Carlos and their families, Allie and Tori. It was decided Aria would help me, Danielle helps Emily, Tori helps Vanessa, and Allie helps Nicole. I rushed onto the bus to see what Kylie wanted. By now it was 8:30 at night, and she was supposed to be in bed thirty minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" I asked Aria, out of breath seeing Kylie clung onto her leg. "Kylie…why are you out of your little bunk bed sweetie?"

"I can't sleep…where's daddy…I want him to sing to me." I smiled knowing whenever she couldn't sleep he would sing her back to sleep; even if he was off in L.A. I would call him at eight every night so he could sing to Kylie, just like he did when his little sister Katie was younger and couldn't sleep.

"Baby…he can't sing to you right now…he's singing for other people right now…"

"What about Uncle Jamie, or Carlos, or Logie?"

"They can't right now honey, they're with daddy…you have to go back to bed though…I'll have him come kiss you when he comes back okay?"

"Kay…I love you momma."

"I love you too KylieBear…goodnight." I said to my small daughter as I kissed her forehead to see Aria taking her back into the bunk bed area; I ran back out of the bus, and went back to the concert hoping I didn't miss anything.

After the concert at 10pm

"Kendall can you go in and kiss Kylie goodnight, she wanted you to come sing to her earlier, but you couldn't so could you go kiss her?"

"Okay…should she still be awake?" He asked.

"No…I was just in here a little over an hour ago and she went to bed." I hoped she wasn't up, but after he went into the bunk area, the rest of the guys followed in suit. The guys were so sweet to the kids, it always hurt to see them go away for days, weeks or months at a time. After we were all loaded up on the bus, we were headed to Phoenix for the last show. After kissing Kylie goodnight, I walked back into the main room on the bus.

"Kylie still asleep?" Jen asked me as she spread her legs out on the couch.

"Yep…" I answered and sat down on the couch with her, letting her sit on my lap."I should probably get to bed; the guys and I have to wake up at 6:30 in the morning tomorrow."

"Yea…lets go." Jen replied, and with that we got up, went in our room to change into our pajamas. She was in black yoga pants and a purple tank top, while I was in a white v-neck t-shirt, and gray baggie sweatpants. After we brushed our teeth, Jen and I climbed into bed. "I love you Jen." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Kendall." She tightened her embrace around me, and put her left hand on my stomach, laying her head on my chest, and with that she fell asleep in my arms. After twenty minutes of laying there and watching her sleep, I fell asleep.

The Next Morning, the guys are at rehearsal while Jen and the girls are waiting for the kids to get up. It's eight in the morning.

Jen's P.O.V.

"Looks like everyone's up." Nicole said, as she saw all of the kids run out, wanting to see their dads.

"Awesome…lets get them dressed then go." I replied.

"Okay." Emily answered. After all of us got them dressed Aria, Allie, Danielle, and Tori, came with us, and we went into their rehearsel.

Kendall's P.O.V

As I was singing I saw the four daughters of James, Carlos, Logan and I run into the arena to see us rehearsing, to them this was their concert.

"Daddy…daddy…" I heard Kylie yell and run up to where the stage was. We all stopped singing when the four girls came running in. Everyone in the crew was patient with us, because we stopped rehearsing for a minute.

"Yes Kylie?" I asked getting down on the floor to pick her up.

"Did you come kiss me last night?"

"Yes I did sweetie."

"Okay." She signaled to go down from my arms, she gripped my leg.

"Kylie…you can't stay on here all day…I have to practice for my show." I said laughing.

"But I want to daddy…I don't want to leave."

"Kylie…come on get off." I laughed as I said as I saw James, Carlos, and Logan holding their daughters. Minutes later I saw my gorgeous wife run up to the stage, not being able to get on.

"Hey sorry about them coming up. Come on girls lets go." Jen said as she held her arms open ready for one of the four petite little girls to jump into them, so she could take them off stage.

"It's okay…get off my leg Kylie, and I'll hold you." I said with my daughter still clinging to my leg.

"Kay…" Kylie said.

"How have you been Kyles?" I asked my daughter who was now in my arms.

"Good…what you doing?" She asked, not phrasing her words right, seeing as how she was only two years old.

"I'm rehearsing for my show later tonight Kylie." I replied with a smile.

"Okay come on girls lets go play at the park, and let your daddy practice for their show tonight." I heard Jen say, trying to keep them occupied. Before I knew it, we were back to rehearsing. Hours later we had our second to last show to do, and we were excited. Our last show was during the day at a state fair, so it wouldn't be so late at night. We were about to go out on stage, when we stopped in our tracks from walking out and heard our fans chanting "BTR" over and over again. It was amazing how much attention the show and band had got. When we all looked at each other, smiles were plastered across our faces. We were so grateful and lucky to have such supportive fans, but sometimes we just didn't want to get mobbed by them when we were out with our families. Sometimes it sucked being famous, but most of the time it was fun…there wasn't a whole lot to complain about. It was fun having people who like your music and like what you do best. Without fans Big Time Rush would've never made it.

That Night At the Concert

Emily's P.O.V.

We were watching the guys perform at nine at night. I got a text from Danielle that said McKenzie was up and wanting Logan. I texted back and said "Okay…I'll come and get her." We normally took the kids to the band's concerts because we had our own little section; but those were usually the daytime concerts, not the ones at nine o'clock at night. I finally had my daughter in my arms back in the front row, and she was smiling at the sight of her dad singing and dancing. The other girls decided to go get Kylie, Isabella, and Jessie so they could watch their daddies perform in front of their fans. They would just all have to sleep in the next day. After the concert, the guys told us they had to do a meet and greet with some fans, so the guys told us we could take the girls back out to the bus, and they would be there soon. Whenever we would take the kids with us to watch the boys perform, we'd take the kids back to bus, if they had to meet some fans…which was only once in a while.

A/N: I'm officially ending the story here, I have no more ideas, but if you guys would like a sequel, please tell me, and give me ideas. I will give you all of the credit. Thanks once again to mysavior214 and you…the readers, it was a great story. Be on the lookout, there will be more Big Time Rush Fan Fiction stories to come. Thanks again…REVIEW!... REVIEW!... REVIEW!


End file.
